


Voyeur

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kills the suprise, but, Fan accidentally gets trapped in Dom's closet, and sees more than she bargained for. There. Now I don't sound *quite* as strange. *chuckles*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).  
> \----  
> Warnings: This contains would be considered by some, stalkerish and most certainly inappropriate behavior. Beware. If that squicks you, don't read ok? /blunt

I wasn’t supposed to be there, I knew this, and the sin of it all, the many laws I was breaking, the propriety I was forsaking, weighed heavily on my mind, as I took each soft step, carpet crunching delicately under my chucks. But I couldn’t shake the pure desire, the greedy lust I had. This was my one chance, my one stab at glory, the brush of fingertips on a dream that had eluded me for so long, I could scarcely remember what it was about, and woke up left with the ache, the longing for fulfillment.

The maid was far too careless, leaving the door open like that-propped open with her cart of towels and soap. I knew when I saw her that morning she would be the one, the careless staff person who would be my ticket in. Hours were spent figuring out just how tight the security was in the hotel-not very. Sure, they had cameras, but they only were fixed on the entrance to every main hallway, and the elevators, then again, this wasn’t a very big town, and actors of their caliber were not supposed to stop over for the night unannounced. But then again, one cannot plan for all disasters, and the torrential rains that decided to weep on the dry cracked Australian soil shattered the thin dusty bonds and reduced them to chocolate rivers. Cars were bound to stay put in this kind of weather, the roads were covered in the slick mess, and local police had deemed to too dangerous for cars to risk the trip out and away to civilization, as part of the journey would take you onto sticky dirt roads. So, dozens of people were forced to stay, myself included, and while I was bemoaning agreeing to take my senior trip to Australia with my parents at that, fate smiled down upon me, and they walked in the door.

He had his cell phone attached to his ear, long fingers gripping the silver plastic, the other hand raking through long straight blond streaks, shaking the pearls of water out. His friend was by his side, small lips curled into a disarming smile, hair just as fair, but thinner, and spiked. My breath caught in my throat, and I think I dropped my magazine.

They were here.

The stars from my favorite movie.

Dominic Monaghan and Billy Boyd.

I bit back my scream, staved off the jolts of excitement that coursed through my veins, and perked up at the little voice in my head. The voice told me, this could be my chance, to give him my gift, the gift I had carried to numerous events, premieres, conventions, and the like, but never got close enough to give him.

I decided I would strike the next morning, praying the weather would keep them bound to the hotel just one more day.

My prayers were answered.

The next morning, they were seen gathering muffins and hot drinks, and were said to escape to their rooms, seemingly to spend the day talking on the phone, watching TV, or whatever buddy stuff two guys did when bound indoors by the rain. At 11:30 the maids poured into hallways, cleaning up the mess left by tourists, and the guests who didn’t stay in the lobby downstairs, ventured out into the muck, clinging to soggy umbrellas, to make their way to a corner store or just to get out into the fresh air.

Dom and Billy followed suit.

True to form, amateur fans followed them, as they had followed them all around the hotel- adolescent girls and some young women, smiling, giggling, and shyly clinging to their gifts or mementos. Every so often one would get bold and ask them to sign, or offer their gift up to them, and they would dutifully sign the momento, and politely refuse the gift.

It wasn’t safe to take gifts from strangers.

I did no such thing. I waited. I watched. When I saw the brown faced maid prop the cart against his door, I took my chance, confident that there was no one in the hallway that would see me enter. The housekeeper was bent over the bathroom, headphones blasting some upbeat song, and I could see the elastic of her knee-highs digging into thick calves.

I slipped behind her like a wraith, slipped into the closet and waited, watching through the slots. When she emerged moments later, I held my breath, so she would not hear the air hitting the creamy painted wood.

It worked.

She fluffed a few pillows, gathered his personal effects into a neat pile in the middle of a side table, and shut the door with practiced ease. I paused a few moments. She could still be at the door, gathering towels, pulling out soap, and it was only when I heard the wheels of her cart squeak down the hall and away, that I relaxed, and curled my fingers into the slots, ready to press the door open and deliver my present.

As soon as I pressed the closet door open, I heard footsteps. Heavy tired steps, of someone who was wearing boots or shoes with a thick sole perhaps. The steps drew in closer, until they paused in front of the door, and the telltale sound of plastic slipping into the slot could be heard. I snatched back the door, my mind screaming _quietly!_ I was just getting settled, my fingers still gripping the inside of the slots, when he came in, and he wasn’t alone.

I could see them; both dressed in black, from head to toe, and damp from the rain. The smell of them wafted through the slots, they smelled like mud and water and damp concrete, and I could feel the humidity that poured off of them as their hot bodies adjusted to the cool rain and the warm room.

“S’hot in here. Turn on the air Bill.”

Billy obliged, and soon hum of their machine drowned out the softy brush of my breath on the wood, and the clumsy crush of carpet under heavy shoes.

“You’re all wet Dom.”

Billy smiled, a softy lazy grin, and bent over to peel off his shoes and wet socks, tossing them onto the floor carelessly. Dom grinned, a big toothy grin, as if Billy had just told the greatest joke of all time, though, he could have been smirking at the sight of the smaller man bouncing on one foot while he pulled off his socks.

“So are you.”

Three steps later and Dom was in Bill’s personal space, and I couldn’t help the gasp that escaped my lips. _Quiet, you must be quiet; you shouldn’t even be here!_ I bit my lip until I tasted salt, and willed my eyes to close. Their posture was not that of two friends, but of two lovers, and familiar lovers at that. I felt the tension in the air, could smell the beginnings of it too, and I sunk low into the closet, praying for a distraction, an emergency that would force them away and out of the room, so that I might have my escape.

None came.

Dom pulled Billy close, fingers curling around the ends of his black shirt, snatching the wet fabric up and out of the pants, and then open wide, to reveal the smaller man’s skin, pale and almost glowing in the gray light. Soon hungry lips were marking him, teeth and tongue and fingers biting, taking his flesh, and a warm flush crept over Billy’s neck. He simply stood there, legs swaying a bit perhaps, and took it, the corners of his lips curled up.

It would seem this was the routine for them, and Dom knew the game well. He pushed Billy down on the bed, none too gently, and Billy grunted softly from the force. Dom crawled atop him, blocking my view of his face, but I didn’t need to see to know. I knew from the tangle of legs, and the firm press of Dom’s pelvis between Bill’s legs, what was going on, though my mind had yet to form a coherent thought about how I felt about it.

Billy makes noises when he makes love, soft breathy ones, and his brogue gets thicker, like syrup. Dom drinks every one up, with a soft laugh, or a loud smack of the lips. Dom rose to his knees, batting Billy’s eager hands away, while he undid his belt buckle, and snatched down his dark pants, though he did not wear underwear. The sight the sound of the buckle hitting the floor, the hot breath of sin tickling my neck was too much for me, and I felt the heat pooling between my legs, throbbing for attention.

But I was in no position to do anything about it.

All I could do was watch them.

Dom propped himself up on his elbows, hips grinding and I could smell and hear the slide of hot skin, slicked with their pre-come and sweat. Bill wrapped strong legs around Dom, pulled him down tighter, and growled soft commands, ( _come for me Dom, let go, open your eyes, yes!_ )

Dominic readily obeyed.

No sooner than Dom’s gasps cut through the air, and the shiver spider walked up his spine, than Billy was turning him over, leaning up to reach shaky fingers into the night strand drawer, to produce a small bottle.

“S’been so long Dommie, too long.”

“Yes, now, please.”

Billy slathered the clear fluid over his fingers, and reached a hand down between Dom’s legs, and my first instinct was to close my eyes. _I shouldn’t be seeing this, this is intimate, this is none of my business, this is so wrong. They are so wrong!_ I clung to my gift, the last slivers of my sanity, as Bill probed two, then three fingers into Dom, teeth shining like the rain-slicked streets, as Dom mewled for him. I didn’t see his erection, but I knew it was there, I could tell from the way that Dom’s eyes lingered somewhere near Bill’s navel, as he licked his lips in anticipation. Billy slid his hands up under Dom, and grunted softly as he pulled Dom up.

“Lets see if I still remember how to do this.”

He chucked softly, but his laughter was swallowed up in a gasp, as he pushed painfully slow into a whimpering Dom.

“It’s ah, fuck, like riding a bike Billy, oh shit yes!”

Dom’s hands dug into Billy’s forearms, and the noise of the bedsprings became louder than the air conditioning, louder than the rain outside, almost as loud as the noises they were making-soft promises and exclamations of how they missed one another.

“Can’t keep letting go like this Bill, too fucking much for me, can’t always be your friend…”

“You will, you must, its the best I can-“

He never finished, choosing instead to bury his face in Dom’s neck, and I could hear the slurp of tongue hitting skin, then the sharp gasp as teeth sunk in. I closed my eyes again, to block out the image of their bodies pressed together, pale legs sticking to hips, the pornographic view of Bill’s ass thrusting, mashing up to Dom’s body, at a dizzying pace. I felt dizzy myself-squishy inside and now I was shaking all over. My skin was afire, I could feel the rough brush of my bra against my breasts, teasing, aching, but never giving me enough.

And still, I clung to my gift.

I could tell they were close, the musk in the air was palpable, and when I opened my mouth to lick my lips, I tasted the salt in the air, and smelled the sterile tang of new paint on the wood slots. I prayed for their release and loathed it too, regretting ever coming here, and already mourning the end of the ride. It would seem for once my prayers were answered, because Billy lifted one of Dom’s legs, and his arms flexed as he did something very decisive and quick over his belly, and soon, his wail drowned out everything but the steady squeak of the bedsprings. Billy kept thrust, kept going and when he pulled his hand away I could see the shine of Dom’s come on his hand, and he tucked that hand under his waist, and four thrusts later, shivered and howled, “Christ Dominic!” up to the heavens above.

 

They rocked for a few moments after, until they fell into a boneless heap of limps, and soft kisses. I waited in the closet, until their sighs settled into soft breathing, and when my legs screamed for mercy, and my bladder was ready to burst, I dared to slip from out of the closet, mindful of their shoes, and the noise I made. I paused, for the barest moment, to watch them sleeping, their faces softened in milky streetlight, and bit my lip at the sight of them, curled up around each other, so peaceful. When my hand curled around the doorknob, I heard them rustle, and in a panic, I pulled open the door and escaped into the orange glow of the hallway. I would get no sleep that night, and I was uncertain whose name I whispered into my pillow when I came that night.

 

I saw them the next morning, bright eyed and easy smiles, and though I vowed I wouldn’t watch them I did. I saw them check out sign a few autographs, and put on sunglasses to shield the glare of the renewed summer sun. My parents were still sore about my being missing all night, and my mom was going on about how I was an adult now, and needed to start behaving like one. I mumbled something to ease her temper, and as I got into the car, I turned around, to find myself staring right into the eyes of Dominic. He wore an unreadable expression on his face, and I smiled confidant that he had not seen me, that is, until Billy offered up a teddy bear, my teddy bear. Against my own will, my eyes flickered down to the wrist, and found the brown fur was noticeably bare, missing the cuff I gave him. When my eyes dared to look up, I found the smile there, in Dom’s eyes, though his lips were still pressed in a thin neutral line. I gasped softly, and as my mom revved the car, and pulled away from the hotel, Dom’s lips finally curled into a cheeky grin, and he winked mischievously.

:”So,” my dad began, his tone that of a parent who wants to pry, but doesn’t want to seem as if he is prying. “What did you do last night that kept you out so late.”

I smiled, closing my eyes against the flash of skin and soft curses that tore through my brain.

“Trust me dad. You don’t want to know.”


End file.
